


Never grow up

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disneyland, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his daughter Summer go to Disneyland and Harry falls in love with Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never grow up

"Summer love, are you ready?", Harry asked his six-year-old daughter Summer. "Do you have everything packed?" "Daddy, we're just going to Disneyland. It's no big deal", Summer said in her smart-ass tone. Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you have the phone?" When Summer nodded, he continued. "Do you remember what to do when you can't see me anywhere?" Summer, too, rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I'm already six years old. I can remember things!"

"Just repeat it one more time sweetie, Daddy doesn't want to lose you", Harry said softly. Summer sighed and repeated Harry in a bored voice. "When I can't see you anymore, I need to stay on the same spot and look around for you. If I can't find you after a minute, I need to search for a security guard and stay with him as he calls you. Nothing's going to happen, Daddy." "I love you pumpkin", Harry smiled, kissing his only daughter's cheek.

"Ewww", Summer yelled. "That's gross, Daddy!" She quickly wiped her cheek and wrinkled her nose. Yup, she was definitely spoiled. But what do you expect? Summer's Mum, Natalie, had left them as soon as Summer was born, and Harry could really only spoil his daughter. Which he did all too happily. It's not like Harry didn't raise his daughter well, of course he did. He loved her with all his heart. From the blonde curls to the big emerald eyes. 

Harry remembered the day Natalie told him she was pregnant. They were only seventeen at the time, and Natalie wanted an abortion. It took Harry a week to convince her he wanted the baby. They made a mistake, and the baby would pay for it with its life? That wasn't going to happen, not in Harry's opinion. Natalie had warned him she didn't want the baby, so he would be on his own. But Harry didn't care. His daughter, his own flesh and blood.... He wasn't going to lose that.

True, his parents were fuming. After a while, they came round and were willing to support Harry and his daughter. Harry realized his relationship with Natalie wasn't at all as strong as they had always thought. The arrival of the baby was too much and Natalie broke things off between them. She promised him she would call him when she was going into labour. Which she did, and Harry was able to witness Natalie giving birth to Summer, four days after Harry's birthday.

As soon as Harry got to hold his daughter, he fell in love with her.

Natalie let Harry choose everything. She didn't want to be a part of Harry and Summer's lives and Harry was perfectly fine with it. Summer had accepted she didn't have a Mummy, but she had all she needed in her Daddy. Even though Summer was born on the fifth of February, Harry named her Summer. There really was no explanation for the choice, just that she made Harry think of summer.

"Daddy, are we leaving yet?", Summer's adorable voice asked, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Yes pumpkin, we are leaving", Harry replied. The two of them were on holiday in Florida, the plane tickets were a present for Harry's birthday, back in February. Harry decided to save them for spring, when it was nice weather. Not too hot and not cold either. And not too busy as well.

"Come on love." Harry took his daughter by the hand - at which Summer rolled her eyes and reminded her Dad, once again, of the fact she was already six years old and perfectly able to walk - and buckled her in in the back of the car he had rented for the week. It was only a few minutes' drive and Harry and Summer sang along to the radio, which was playing Heart Skips A Beat by Olly Murs.

"We're here!", Summer exclaimed as soon as she saw the towers of a big pink castle peeking out above the gates of Disneyland. Harry chuckled and parked the car. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out, getting Summer out as well and placing her down on the floor.

Harry grabbed Summer's little pink back pack from the trunk and handed it to her. "Daddy, can you do my hair in a braid? It's too warm to have my hair down", Summer said. Harry nodded and took a hair elastic from his pocket. Don't ask, he just always had a hair elastic in the pocket of his jeans, just in case Summer wanted something different with her hair all of a sudden. He quickly braided Summer's curly blonde hair. "All fixed love", Harry said, grabbing his daughter's hand and walking towards the entrance.

Summer skipped forward, letting go of Harry's hand. "Summer, get back here", Harry said sternly. "But Daddy, I want go see Tinkerbell and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!", Summer protested, slowing down slightly to keep up with Harry. Summer absolutely loved the story of Peter Pan and Wendy. Sometimes Harry could hear her talk to her stuffed cat - who she had named Tink, very suitable -, saying she wished she was in Neverland. Adorable.

"We will see them, but you need to stay with me, otherwise you will get lost", Harry told his daughter. She pouted and gave Harry the puppy dog eyes, something Harry had always used on his mother when he was Summer's age. "No matter how much I think you're adorable when you do that, it's not working this time", Harry said. Summer pouted. "Shame, I hoped it did work today", she sighed. Harry chuckled.

"Promise me we will see them? Today?", Summer asked, smiling her cutest smile. "Promise", Harry said, crouching down at Summer's height, ruffling her hair. "But you have to listen to me and stay close, okay?" Summer nodded and Harry kissed her forehead. "You look adorable", he smiled at her. Summer blushed a little. "Thanks Daddy." Summer had chosen her clothes herself this morning, something she started doing regularly lately. She was wearing denim shorts in light blue, a sleeveless lace top, which was white, a pair of gladiator sandals, pink, and a pink cardigan.

Even though Summer wasn't really a girly girl, she liked lace and pink. But you better not try to make her wear a dress; she won't. Been there, done that. Harry was never trying to make Summer wear a dress again. It was a miracle if he got her to wear a skirt, really. Summer also liked wearing old stuff from Gemma, Harry's older sister. Harry always let Summer choose what kind of clothes she wanted to buy, because he was absolutely terrible at searching clothes for a six year old girl.

"Daddy, come on!" Once again, Summer's voice shook Harry out of his thoughts. She tugged on his hand and Harry let himself being dragged to the entrance. He paid for two tickets and stuffed them in Summer's back pack, knowing Summer would want to keep them to show everyone at school she had been to Disneyland. Grabbing his daughter's hand again, he was dragged to the stand where they sold cotton candy.

"Daddy, can I have one? Please?", she added when Harry raised his eyebrows, just about to ask her where her manners were. She gave him the puppy dog eyes again. Harry sighed. He usually couldn't resist Summer when she gave him the eyes.

"Sure, pumpkin. Do you want the largest one?" Summer nodded enthusiastically. "Go buy one then", Harry chuckled, handing Summer some cash. He smiled at his adorable daughter, who was waiting patiently in line. He was proud he raised her well. She wasn't like some other kids. Summer could accept a simple 'no', she waited until it was her turn and she always was polite. Unless someone insulted her Daddy. Then she turned completely evil. No one could insult her Daddy.

"Psst, Daddy! I can't reach the counter", Summer whisper-yelled when it was her turn. Harry laughed and went over to his daughter. He picked her up and placed her on his hip. "Hello dear", the girl behind the counter smiled. "What can I get you today?" "Cotton candy", Summer said, giggling. "Which one?", the girl asked. "Pink, the largest one", Summer answered proudly. The girl smiled and started making a very large cotton candy for the little girl on Harry's hip.

After Summer had paid, Harry had put her down again and handed her the cotton candy. Summer waved at the girl behind the counter, who cooed at her. Summer had a bit of a habit of charming people. Everyone loved her. Harry didn't know if it were the big emerald eyes, like his, the dimples, also like his, or the curls, like his too. The only thing Summer had gotten from Natalie was her hair colour: strawberry blonde. In every other aspect, she was a miniature version of Harry.

The cotton candy was almost as large as Summer herself and Harry had to help her eat it, which he didn't mind at all. Sometimes he thought he was still a kid inside too. You know what they say, boys will always stay kids inside. Harry was no exception, really. After they had eaten the large cotton candy on the brink of the large fountain in the middle of the square, central of Disneyland, Harry made a picture of Summer on the brink of the fountain.

The fountain had a large pink castle in its mid and Summer wanted to take a picture with it. Harry, being the sweet Daddy he is, agreed and took the picture of her. "Can we go see Peter Pan and Wendy and Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys now, Daddy?", Summer asked sweetly. Harry chuckled, knowing she wouldn't stop asking until they had seen the characters. "Yes, pumpkin, we can go see them now", Harry said. "Yay!", Summer cheered, jumping up and down and grabbing her Daddy's hand.

"Come on Daddy, hurry up!", Summer called. "Calm down love, they will still be there in an hour", Harry laughed. "No they won't!", his daughter protested. Harry shook his head, smiling. Talk about impatient.... Definitely something she got from Natalie. She didn't get that from him, of course she didn't. He never was impatient! Well okay, that's a lie. Harry was just as impatient as Summer was.

Summer had located the characters from Peter Pan and was literally running towards them. The boy in the Peter Pan costume - he couldn't be much older than Harry, really - chuckled at her and crouched down. "Hello love, what's your name?", Peter Pan asked Summer. She squealed. "Summer", she said, excitement clear in her voice. "That's a nice name", the boy exclaimed. Summer giggled. "And who's this?", the boy asked, getting up and looking at Harry. "That's my Daddy", Summer said proudly.

Harry had never seen anyone with such bright cerulean eyes before. "Harry Styles", he introduced himself to the boy. "Peter Pan", the boy grinned. Harry chuckled. He pulled Harry into a hug and whispered "Louis Tomlinson" in his ear. When he pulled back, he smiled at Harry. "Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful daughter." Louis.... It did fit him. If you didn't take notice of the green tunic, the green tights - Oh my, that bum and those thighs.... - and the green little hat, that is.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too", Harry smiled. "You look a lot like your father, don't you?", Peter Pan/Louis said to Summer, a goofy grin on his face. Summer nodded proudly. "I have Daddy's curls, eyes, dimples and personality", she told him. "Where's your Mummy?", Peter Pan asked her. Summer shrugged. "Don't have one. Daddy said she left after I was born."

Louis's eyes turned sad and he smiled at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. How about we go visit Tink? I think she'd love to have another fairy! Come on!" The boy got up and took Summer's hand, leading her to where a pretty girl with long, blonde hair and fairy wings was sitting on stump, dangling her legs. But it wasn't the girl that made Harry's heart flutter. It was Louis. Harry was pretty sure he was developing a crush on the blue-eyed boy, and quickly at that.

"Hi Tink!", Summer said enthusiastically, no sign of fear whatsoever. Harry remembered he once was afraid of people in costume, but Summer didn't have that. "Hello pretty girl", Tink said with a soft, dreamy voice. Tink and Summer started up a conversation about pixie dust and Louis came to stand next to Harry. "You must be proud of her", Louis said. "I am", Harry smiled. "You raised her well. Sweet girl with manners, but not too much. She's not a scaredy cat but not overconfident either", Louis concluded.

"You see a lot, don't you?" Louis nodded. "I do. Listen, this might come a bit soon or unexpected and I don't even know if you're gay or bi or anything, but do you want to go on a date with me? After my shift ends?", Louis rambled. Harry had never really worried about labels of sexuality. If he liked someone, he liked someone. And he definitely liked Louis. "Sure", Harry smiled. "Thank God", Louis breathed. "It would've been awkward if you said no." Harry laughed.

"Summer is probably coming too. We're here on holiday with the two of us, so I can't really hire a babysitter or anything. If that's alright with you?", Harry explained. "I can ask if Odette wants to watch Summer for you?", Louis offered. "She's over there, plays Tink. I don't think she would mind being Tink for a little longer. Besides, I covered up for her last month when she had gotten drunk and couldn't do her shift. It's only fair." "Sure, it seems like her and Summer are getting along. That would be great", Harry smiled. So thoughtful.

"Great, so I will see you at four, right here?", Louis suggested, blushing slightly. Harry nodded. "See you then, Harry Styles", Louis smiled. He had only known the blue-eyed boy for a few minutes and he already loved that damn smile. "See you then, Louis Tomlinson", Harry chuckled.

●●●●

At exactly four o'clock that afternoon, Harry and Summer were at the place they had met Louis and Odette earlier that day. Much to Harry's regret, he had to tell Summer he was going on a date with the boy that played Peter Pan and that the girl that played Tink would watch her until the two boys would come back from their date. She had taken it pretty well, saying she knew all along it weren't the real Peter and Tink, because they were in Neverland. But, she had added, they were good replacements.

Smart little girl she was.

"Harry, Summer!", Louis greeted them. He wasn't in his Peter Pan costume anymore. He was now wearing tight dark jeans, a black shirt with 'Leeds Festival' on it and a pair of white Converse. "Hi Louis", Harry said. "So your name is Louis", Summer stated. "Yes. And the girl you will be staying with is Odette", Louis told Summer, while hugging Harry. "I like her", Summer declared. She skipped off, through the door Louis had come out of, which said 'Staff only'.

"Is it okay she goes in there?", Harry asked. "Of course, Odette is in there too. Come on, I'll show you", Louis said. He took Harry's hand and the two of them walked through the door, inside the staff building. And indeed, Summer was chatting away happily to Odette, who gave Harry and Louis a wave and went back to talking to Summer. "Shall we go? Summer is in good hands, Odette has three little sisters", Louis said. Harry nodded.

Later, in the restaurant Louis had took him too, Harry found out Louis was twenty-six years old, had four younger sisters and had lived in the UK until three years back. He said he did miss his sisters, but he loved this work too much to go back to the UK. They talked, laughed, ate and laughed some more. Harry found he really liked Louis and judging from Louis's smile, he liked Harry too.

After dessert, Louis took Harry back to the staff building. Just outside, he wrapped his arms around Harry. "I really want to see you again. I had an amazing time", he said. "Me too", Harry agreed softly. "Can I kiss you?", Louis asked after a long but comfortable silence. "I thought you'd never ask", Harry chuckled.

Louis went to stand on his tippy-toes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, leaning in and closing his eyes. Harry copied his movements and Louis pressed his lips to Harry's. Louis's lips were soft, but rough at the same time and Harry absolutely loved kissing him. He nibbled on Louis's bottom lip softly and Louis sighed. Harry slid his tongue into Louis's mouth and let it dance with Louis's.

When they pulled back, gasping for air, Louis smiled at Harry. "I'm glad I met you", he said. Harry smiled back at him. "I'm glad I met you, too."

●●●●

Three days later, Louis had quit his job at Disneyland, despite the pleas of his boss to stay. Matt, his boss, had said Louis was the best Peter Pan they ever had at Disneyland. That was because he was Peter Pan, Louis had chuckled. Summer didn't really understand why Louis had quit his job and kept asking him about it. And to be honest, Harry didn't really understand it either.

Louis was currently sitting at the edge of Summer's bed, tucking her in and treating her like she was his own daughter, something Harry absolutely loved about Louis.

"I'm still Peter Pan at night", Louis whispered to Summer, as though he was telling her a very big secret. Summer squealed. "But don't tell anyone!", Louis warned her, bringing his index finger to her lips. Summer nodded her head, indicating she got it. "I won't. Can I be Tink at night?" The spark of excitement in her eyes was inevitable. "Of course you can", Louis whispered. "You can be a fairy. You can be anything you want." But Harry knew he wasn't only talking about the fairytale of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. "And I can also love anyone I want", Summer said, cocking her head to the side. Louis nodded. "That's true."

"Do you and Daddy love each other?", she asked innocently. Louis looked at Harry and nodded slowly. "Yes, your Daddy and I love each other." Harry smiled at his boyfriend and daughter. "Are you coming back home with us?", Summer asked. "Summer, I think it's time for bed now", Harry said hastily. "No, it's fine Haz", Louis smiled softly. "I'm not sure yet, munchkin. I love being Peter Pan. I never want to grow up." "Me neither! But please, Loulou?" Summer gave him the eyes. "I don't want to miss you yet." Tears filled her eyes.

Summer really had gotten attached to Louis over the week. "You don't have to miss me yet, munchkin. You and your Daddy will still be here tomorrow", Louis said softly. "But we're leaving the day after that! Please come with us, Loulou. You said you had sisters back home. They miss you a lot", Summer said, trying everything she could to make Louis come back to the UK with the two of them. "How do you know that, munchkin?" "Because everyone would miss you", Summer said, followed by a yawn.

"Bed time", Louis smiled. "Promise me you'll think about it Loulou?" "I promise, love. Goodnight." He kissed her forehead and got up. Harry walked over to Summer's bed and kissed her forehead too. "Goodnight pumpkin. Sleep tight." The two boys walked out and Harry switched off the light in Summer's room. "Do you want to come back with us?", Harry asked his beautiful boyfriend. "Only if you want me to", was Louis's answer.

"I want you to. Is that why you quit your job?" "Then I will. And yes. I loved my job, but I love you and Summer more ", Louis said, blushing slightly. "I really, really love you too", Harry whispered back. He pressed his boyfriend against the wall and kissed him passionately. Even though they had kissed a few times before, Harry still couldn't get used to the feeling of Louis's soft, yet rough lips moving against his. He never expected to fall in love with this boy, but he did.

He fell in love with the cerulean eyes that seemed to be the window to Louis's soul. He fell in love with the brightest smile he had ever seen. He fell in love with his feathery brown hair you just had to run your hands through. He fell in love with the adorable foldability Louis seemed to have. He fell in love with the happy, positive but caring personality. He fell in love with Louis's lips, which seemed small and thin on the outside, but were full and plump whilst kissing them. He fell in love with the way Louis blushed when Harry complimented him. And his bum and thighs, well, they were just a minor plus.

Oh yes, Harry was truly, madly, deeply, completely, foolishly, utterly and hopelessly in love with Louis.

Louis jumped and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, stilling kissing him. He pulled back for air seconds later. "Let's go to sleep before this escalates too much", Louis panted. Harry chuckled. He carried his boyfriend to his room - their room and lowered him onto the bed. "I don't mind if it escalates", Harry whispered suggestively. "Me neither, but Summer's in the room next to ours", Louis giggled.

"Maybe at home", Harry said, smiling. Louis nodded and smiled back. "We should go to bed." The two boys changed into their pyjamas and crawled into bed. "I love you", Louis said sleepily. "I love you too", Harry whispered back. He rolled over to Louis and wrapped his arms around him. Louis snuggled up to his chest and in no time, the two boys were asleep.

●●●●

"Daddy, Loulou! Wake up! It's the last day here and I wanna go and see the Little Mermaid!", Summer yelled in Harry's ear, jumping up and down on the bed. Harry groaned. "Summer, go to sleep. It's eight in the morning", he grumbled. "But Daddy, the park opens at nine! We have to get up!" Sometimes Harry wondered where she got all the energy from in the morning. Both he and Natalie weren't morning people.

Louis grumbled something unintelligent and buried his face in Harry's chest. "Pweaseeee?" Harry couldn't resist his daughter when she used that tone. "Alright", he gave in. "Yay!", Summer cheered. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, yelling "I'm gonna get dressed!" in the process. "Why did you give in exactly?", Louis groaned. "She's my daughter." "Oh yes, because that explains everything", Louis said sarcastically.

At breakfast, Summer was still all hyped up and Louis was still a bit moody because of being woken up early. But with a few early morning kisses - Harry found out these were Louis's favourites - he quickly snapped out of it and went back into his normal, happy and energetic self. After breakfast, Louis did Summer's hair, on which Harry was very surprised because Summer never let anyone touch her hair except for Harry, and the boys got dressed.

"Can we go?", Summer asked impatiently. "We shall go, my love!", Louis exclaimed, taking on a Superman pose. Harry chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. Louis took Summer's hand and Harry took her other hand and the three of them left the hotel room. Summer had her little back pack on once again and swung her hands back and forth in between the two boys. "Did I tell you I love both of you?", Summer said suddenly. Louis smiled widely. "You did love, but it's not a crime to say it multiple times", Harry chuckled. "I LOVE YOU DADDY! I LOVE YOU LOULOU!", Summer yelled, audible all over the parking lot.

Harry drove them all to Disneyland and they could go in immediately. "I want to see the Little Mermaid!", Summer yelled happily, not caring if people looked at her weirdly or not. She skipped off in front of the two boys, though making sure she didn't go off too far. Harry took Louis's hand in his and kissed his cheek softly. "Love you", he whispered. "Love you too", Louis whispered back.

"Look at those two gay guys. It's disgusting. How will the little girl be raised without any female influence?", a man said to his wife, clearly not meant for the two boys to hear. But they did hear it. Harry saw Louis's face fall and was fuming on the inside. How dare he! Summer stuck her nose up in the air and marched over to the man. "Summer, what are you doing?", Harry whisper-yelled to his daughter, but she ignored him. "Summer?", Louis called. She ignored him too.

"Excuse me sir", Summer said, tugging on the man's sleeve. The man looked down and smiled at her. "What is it, little girl?" "First off, I'm not a little girl. Second, you have no right to insult my Daddy and Loubear. Daddy has always taught me love is equal and I'm surprised your Daddy hasn't taught you the same", Summer told him. The man looked baffled, smile now nowhere to be found and Louis was doing his utter best not to burst out laughing. Harry, on the other hand, was just as dumbfound as the man was. The man had nothing to say anymore. "Have a nice day!", Summer giggled, skipping off back to Harry and Louis.

"I was right though, wasn't I, Daddy? Love is equal, that's what you always tell me. No matter if you love a boy or a girl, it's all love and that's what counts", Summer said, grabbing Harry and Louis's hands. "Yes pumpkin, that's what I always tell you", Harry smiled. "And I'm proud of you for standing up to an adult." Summer shrugged. "No big deal, Daddy. He didn't have the right to insult you and Lou."

Louis had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Loulou? Why are you crying?", Summer asked concerned. "You just stood up for us, munchkin. Not many people do that", Louis said, blinking very quickly to stop the tears from running. Summer pulled at his arm and Louis crouched down at her height. She wrapped her tiny arms around him in a tight hug. "No one should insult my Loulou", she said. And Harry knew she had accepted Louis completely into her life. Their life.

"Can we have cotton candy, Daddy? Before we go to the Little Mermaid?", Summer asked, completely oblivious to the fact Harry was so touched by the fact his daughter had accepted a complete stranger into her life. "Why cotton candy all of a sudden?", Louis asked. "Cotton candy is pink and sweet and nice and when something is pink and sweet and nice, it cheers you up", Summer said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Louis chuckled. "Of course you can", Harry smiled. "Why don't you go buy one at the stand right there?"

Harry handed his daughter some cash and she skipped off to the cotton candy stand. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and Harry his around Louis's shoulders. "Love you", Louis whispered. "Love you too, Loubear." "Are you seriously going to keep saying that?", Louis asked, mocking annoyance. "Oh yes, I will definitely keep saying that", Harry chuckled. "Daddy! I can't reach the stand again!", Summer called. The two boys laughed and went over to help her.

●●●●

Summer was over the moon that Louis was coming with them. She had been dancing around all morning and was a little overexcited, but happy nonetheless. "Daddy, Loulou's coming with us!", Summer exclaimed, tugging on Harry's sleeve and smiling widely. "I know pumpkin, you already told me around ten times. Why don't you go and pack your stuff?", Harry said, sighing at his energetic daughter. "Alright!" And Summer skipped off again.

"Has she packed her stuff yet?", Harry asked Louis an hour later. "Probably not, she was too hyped up to even get dressed. I had to help her", he answered chuckling. "Daddy, I finished packing!", Summer's voice sounded from her room. "That's a surprise", Louis mumbled and Harry laughed.

●●●●

"We're home!", Summer exclaimed. "We're home", Harry confirmed. They got out of the taxi and Summer ran to the door, fumbling with the keys and finally opening the door. She ran off inside, dropping her suitcase in the hallway. "Welcome home, Loubear", Harry smiled. "Welcome home, Hazza", Louis smiled back. "Dusty! I missed you so much!", they heard Summer yell elsewhere in the house. "Did she just-?" "Talk to the cat? Yeah", Harry answered. They both burst out laughing and Harry knew he was home. They were home.


End file.
